Two is Drama
by SorenintheTwilight
Summary: Thranduil just welcomed his third son into the world. After his other children and wife's untimely demise, little Legolas gives his father nothing but trouble as he grows up in Middle-Earth.
1. This Is the Day

**A/N: Yo yo guys! This is a 'Fic that will follow through Legolas' childhood. J.R.R. Tolkien left out Legolas' appearance in detail, and his family except for Thranduil. This is my take on the story, and Legolas will have dark blonde hair and green eyes (Rumour has it that his eyes are grey, bit there are too many elves with grey eyes for my liking). Also, 1 year in age for an elf if 38 human years. Review for ideas and grammar issues! Flame me if you please! Listen, I know the shadow fell on Greenwood in 1050 of the third age and LOTR takes place in 3019, but whatever. I'm too lazy to do the math. If someone would let me know in PM or reviews, I will update the FanFic. This will be a fifty (give or take) chapter fic, and I will revise it if you come up with more suggestions and ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I own side characters. And that's it. Don't tease me.**

Thranduil couldn't sit still. He paced back and forth. His wife was in labour with their fourth child, and he was so anxious the servants couldn't get him to wait. His other children were easily entertained in the gardens, and weren't overly concerned with the present situation. He thought of his other children.

First was Arn, which was Royal in Sindarin. He had his mother's raven hair and his father's blue eyes. Arn was stockier in build, as stocky as an elf could be anyway, and was starting training with blunt swords, as he'd always admired real ones. He was three hundred eighty years old and proud to be a maturing elf. Unfortunately, trying being mature often got him into trouble. Thranduil chuckled as he remembered the garden fiasco thirty-eight years ago. Arn had tried to sort out a dispute between his younger siblings which ended up in him spanking the others like his father did to him later that evening. Thranduil warned him to tell a 'big elf' next time rather than to take matters into his own hands. Just the same, Arn whined that he was a big elf, but that got him a day with no toys because 'big elves don't play with such things'.

After Arn, the beautiful Meril (Rose) came into the world. Meril was small but strong. Her platinum blonde hair was wavy. She had turquoise eyes that glittered like the sun on the sea. Meril was quiet most of the time and found her interest was in an interesting book. As she was only two hundred sixty-three years old she often read picture books. She was an exceptional reader and would sometimes pick out a thin novel in her section of the royal library. Meril often had to be reminded to pay attention in her lessons as she would often daydream during arithmetic and political sessions, her head always in the clouds from her books.

Bregol was currently the youngest elfling. Resembling his beautiful mother he was just a toddler to men. His tufty black hair stuck up in all directions and wouldn't, and couldn't be tamed. Bregol's hair and personality resembled his name perfectly (Fierce). Bregol was famous for his tantrums and wouldn't settle for anything less than what he wanted. Thranduil and Sîdh hadn't wanted spoiled children but Bregol was uncompromising. More than once was he was put in timeout.

Thranduil snapped out of his daydream when he heard shrill cries. The crying of an elfling. Faster than any of his steeds, Thranduil leapt up and dashed into the next room.

Then he saw the most beautiful thing he would ever lay his eyes on. A newborn elf, just two minutes old was being cleaned and swaddled in the thickest blanket Greenwood had to offer. The elfling had thick hair like himself. It was a comical faux hawk that was a deep blonde. As the elfling was gently placed in Sîdh's arms it opened its eyes. They were green like the forest it would be raised in.

After a long pause Sîdh spoke in a raspy voice "It's a boy."

All Thranduil could do was cry.


	2. Seeing Little Legolas

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This will be a fluffy chapter, so, um, YAY! Don't stress yourself about not having Leggy/Thrandy time, but it will be complete Legolas and Thranduil all the dang time soon! I also learned that the direct translations for green and leaf are laeg and lass, which is where Legolas is derived from. Legolas is Moon Moon. Review for ideas and the question of the chapter which may be posted in the reviews is who is your favourite kid in the story? Leggy doesn't count. I updated early because 4 reviews, 4 favourites, and 8 follows is AWESOMMEEEEE! Plus 206 views!**

**MASSIVE SHOUTOUT TO ISSY WHO TOLD ME ELVES COME OF AGE AT FIFTY AND ARE FULLY MATURED AT 100! THEY ALSO TOLD ME THAT GREENLEAF IS NOT A LAST NAME. THANK YOU. THANK YOU. I HOPE YOU READ THIS BECAUSE I UPDATED IT FOR YOU.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pretty much anything.**

"Go get the kids." commanded Sîdh. Even after a hard labour Sîdh was the demanding elf Thranduil fell in love with. Thranduil didn't want to leave his wife and the small bundle but he knew it wouldn't be the same if his kids were told by a guard. He also knew not to test Sîdh's patience.

Thranduil reluctantly left his wife's side as he swiftly walked to the gardens. There he found Arn, Meril, and Bregol. Arn was swinging on a wooden platform hung from a tree. He was swinging too high for Thranduil's comfort, but it wouldn't be for much longer. Meril was lying down reading a book with a pile of more next to her. She was ruining her robe with grass stains, but right now Thranduil didn't care. Bregol was drawing in mud with a stick. He was getting filthy, but Thranduil knew it could be washed out. The guards were standing stiffly in one corner eyeing the kids. "Children!" Thranduil commanded in a gentle yet powerful tone. Bregol toddled on over while Meril closed her book and skipped towards her father. Arn slowed down and hopped of his swing. "Listen children. You have an infant brother." Meril was gasping and giggling and Bregol was staring in awe. Arn was unresponsive.

"Tulu, take the children to see their brother. Tell Sîdh I will be with her in a moment." Thranduil commanded a female guard who was gentle with the elflings. Tulu escorted the children while His Royal Sternness pulled Arn aside. "Arn. Why on Middle Earth are you upset with a new baby brother. You were so happy when Bregol came.

"It will never be the same. Now there's _six_ of us. That's one too many."

Thranduil's face lost all softness at this speech. "Arn. How dare you say that. Your brother is a blessing. The miracle of life. He will be loved. He will love you. You must love him. Can you imagine if I never loved you but everyday you tried to impress me anyway? Now, you will follow me." Thranduil dragged Arn to the healing house.

"Daddy!" Meril squealed as she jumped into her father's arms. "What did you name it? Why are his eyes like Mommy's and his hair like yours? What's his name?"

"Hush Meril." Sîdh chided "You'll wake the young one."

"His eyes are like a leaf." Bregol commented.

"Well I guess we'll name him Legolas. For Greanleaf." Sîdh decided.

"But that is probably the corniest thing I've ever heard. I mean he is growing up in Greenwood and we are naming him Greenleaf? That's just obtuse." Thranduil piped up.

"Well, YOU didn't just give birth to a child did you? Didn't think so. He's Legolas!"

"Legolas!" The happy family chorused though Thranduil said it with a bit more fear.

**A/N: Well that turned out better than expected. REVIEW PLEASE.**


	3. A Boring Day

**A/N: I'm sorry for the excessive fluff. I hope you have tissues on hand when chapter five is updated because you are gonna need them. Please do not use mobile devices as they may be ruined with tears.**

Legolas was the three month equivalent to a human. Legolas was small and sickly, weighing in at six pounds, eight ounces. He wasn't expected to live. Elves died of weariness or by being slain. Legolas was probably the weariest elfling in Middle-Earth. Being sick makes you pretty weary! Thranduil realized that if Legolas was to be christened, it had to be done now before it was too late.

Galadriel and Celeborn made the trip from Lothlòrien. Elrond brought his two sons, but left his infant daughter at home with Celebrían. Celeborn wasn't overly happy his daughter couldn't attend. Half of Middle Earth was invited, but not many would show up, so the elves had to stick together.

In his and Sîdh's chambers, Thranduil prepared the prince's miniature crown while Sîdh bathed and groomed the baby. The christening dress was laid on the bed as Sîdh brought out a wet Legolas. Thranduil strode over to Sîdh and snuggled into her neck as they basked in the love of their newborn elfling.

* * *

On the palace's greatest balcony, Legolas was christened Legolas Thranduilion, and was presented Lion King style. All Sîdh could do was cross her fingers that her baby wouldn't be dropped a mere hundred feet.

After the boring ceremony (the elflings found it unbearable and even Thranduil almost dozed off a few times), it finally ended.

Later there was a good party. Wine for Thranduil and cake for the youngsters. Arn and Elladan and Elrohir were playing soldiers while Meril was reading to Bregol. Legolas cried only once during the party and lay very still. His eyes were always staring off, even when he was sleeping.

Thranduil, Elrond, and Celeborn were discussing politics while Sîdh and Galadriel were opening gifts.

Before anyone knew it it was time for evening meal and Thranduil toasted "To my son, Legolas, prince of Mirkwood. May he grow strong and wise, and lead a fulfilling life. May he do what is right and be chivalrous. Let him be simply beautiful."

"To Legolas!" they all cheered in unison as the little elfling cooed.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Tune in next time!**


	4. Going On a Picnic

**A/N: Like my gravy, the plot thickens!**

** - Rajesh Kuthrapali**

Thranduil awoke with a pounding headache. His baby was crying louder than an elephant. Thranduil groaned as he got out of his bed, noticing Sîdh was gone. Probably on her morning walk around the gardens. Realizing little Greenleaf was hungry, Thranduil went to go look for Sîdh. In the gardens, Sîdhe was talking with Galadriel. "Sîdh!" Thranduil called out. The elleths giggled like children as Thranduil realized he was in his nightclothes and his hair was a state. Thranduil's mouth gaped open as he turned as red as Gimli's beard. "He's hungry." Legolas was shoved in Sîdh's arms and Thranduil ran away to his chambers. He was ever so grateful the men were asleep.

At breakfast the elflings discussed what they might do today. "Adar, lothron bad mi i taur?" Arn asked Thranduil.

"Arn, you know better than to ask me that. It's dangerous out in the forest alone." Seeing every elflings head droop, Thranduil said "There is one place I know of where you may have a safe picnic." Meril gasped and said she had to get ready, but Thranduil picked her up and put her in her seat. "Patience Meril."

Thranduil strode to the kitchens asking for a large picnic basket to be prepared. He requested sandwiches and cookies. Bread and cake. Jam and candy. Everything his precious children loved. He, Elrond, and Celeborn would chaperone the picnic, and three guards tagged along.

On six horses and two ponies, the company set off to a magical place. It was a paradise in the comfort of your own home. A crystal clear waterfall rushing gently, a meadow with exotic flowers and chlorophyl bursting out of the sweet grass. There were trees perfect for climbing while the day wasted away.

Elladan and Elrohir gasped at the sight while Thranduil promptly smirked. They halted and unpacked. The blanket lay across the sweet grass and the picnic basket lay smack dab in the middle. Thranduil set up some swings on the trees, as he planned to take his family back often. The horses grazed as the children went swimming.

Thranduil softened at the sun's rays, and he let Arn take Legolas around the clearing. The children played around and ate while the men talked and laughed. Somehow his incident this morning got out. Thranduil looked more sunburned than he was.

The day passed and the elflings got sleepy. Everybody packed up and headed home. When the palace came into sight, they could feel their warm beds.

**A/N: This was more of a filler for the dreaded Chapter Five.**


	5. Dreaded Chapter Five DUNDUN DUNNNNNNNN

**_A/N:_**** Warning: I am not responsible if any devices are ruined by tears. JUST SAYIN'. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MILDLY GRAPHIC MATERIAL. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. WHEN YOU SEE ~0_0~ SKIP IF YOU WISH. A** **RECAP WILL BE COVERED AT THE BEGINNING OF THE NEXT CHAPTER VERY UNVIOLENTLY.**

**Disclaimer: After this chapter I don't own anything but Sîdh. Wow...**

**T**hranduil sighed as the evening meal was served. Elrond left four months ago and was now requested for at least a month in Rivendell. His children were invited to stay as well with 'Dan and 'Ro. Thranduil would leave Sîdh home with Legolas. Normally he wouldn't bring his kids, but they needed to learn the world around them if they were to rule. They were due to leave in a week.

Thranduil insisted Sîdh stay back with Legolas to rule the kingdom and it wasn't good enough to send the human equivalent of an eight month baby on a long road trip. Everyone had packed by now in anticipation. If only they knew what would happen.

On the day of the trip, the palace was woken up early. Hair was sloppily braided and faces were sloppily washed. As Sîdh waved them off, the sun started to rise. She lazily went inside and slept for a few more hours. She had to get up the same time as Thranduil did because she had meetings and councils to attend. Thranduil informed her of all the things she had to know and what things to sign. She was deeply upset a nanny would have to look after Legolas.

Sîdh attended four meetings, signed seven things, almost fell asleep eight times, and yawned thirty-two yawns by the time lunch came. She trudged to the nursery and opened the wooden door. Nothing could've prepared her for what she'd see.

The nanny, a pasty elf with white blonde hair was rubbing an abnormal and smelly paste on her baby. _Her baby._ Who was crying.

"GWARTH!" Sîdh screamed "WHAT IS THIS?" Sîdh was normally peaceful but this made her blow her top "Egyld, why? WHAT IS THAT?"

Egyld sickly smiled "Ten more minutes and it will be too late." The guards had heard the scream and had ran to the source.

"To the dungeons with her." Sîdh spat as she dashed to the healing house. Her sickly baby had started to get stronger and now it would be ruined. The healing house was bashed open as Sîdh requested the best doctors attend Legolas.

"What happened?" Nesta the head healer asked.

"I walked in on Egyld pasting Legolas. I don't know what is was. She said in ten minutes it will be too late."

Nesta smelled the elfling. "Smells like hydrocortisone. It's completely harmless. It's a bit much though, so I'll wipe it off."

"But that doesn't explain why she threatened his life."

"Blackmail." Nesta replied simply. "With Legolas' best interest, I suggest you interrogate Egyld."

"I will."

~0_0~

"ADAAAAA! I'm hungry."

"Ada I'm tired."

That was all Thranduil heard. He had had it with the whining. All of a sudden he snapped. "ENOUGH! WE WILL EAT AND REST WHEN I SAY WE STOP. I WILL TURN US ALL AROUND AND YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT EVER LEAVING GREENWOOD!" Thranduil heaved with anger as he grumbled to his stallion. The elflings were on their own horses and couldn't reach the packs on their father's horse.

After what seemed like ages but was really two hours Thranduil called: "HALT!" They all lay down on the sweet grass and snacked and slept. Thranduil was snoring most un-elvish like. Out of nowhere elves clad in grey and red hopped out of the trees. They drew their swords and held no mercy.

Massacre was spelled in the afternoon sky as the Elven King bolted upright and slew the traitors. How tragic it was for nothing. Arn lay mangled and bloodied as he stared blankly into the sky. Bregol's body lay unscathed, but his head had rolled many meters away. Meril was breathing shallowly as her chest soaked her robes. "Ada," she rasped. Thranduil rushed over to her. "I love you. Tell mommy and Leggy I love them too." The petite chest held no more breath. Meril lay silent for evermore.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Thranduil was hunched over weeping over his offspring's bodies. The journey wouldn't be completed.

**A/N: I honestly have no idea what I just wrote. Too bad, I kind of liked Meril. Review if you thought it was okay! Review if you thought it was bad! I would appreciate it! Also, thank you for taking your time to read this nonsense.**


	6. Sîdh Gets SASSY!

**A/N: So, I don't know what Beta readers are exactly. I kind of want one. PM if you want the job and know what Beta readers are and we can discuss schedules and stuff. I'll have one after chapter ten if it all works out. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I wouldn't have updated, but it's MA BIRFDAYYYYY! Also, Hibernia12 is like so awesome because she reviews all the time and she wanted to know what happens. A shoutout to them, and all my other reviewers! You weren't forgotten! Don't think that. EVER.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nothing. If I owned something do you honestly think I'd be writing FanFic? No. I'd write more books.**

Here's what you missed: Traitors murdered the elflings while they rested.

Thranduil collected his children's bodies and slung them on the extra horses. Why oh why didn't he bring guards along? It was getting dark so Thranduil rode swiftly. In the dead of night the palace came into sight. As he came into the grounds, guards greeted him. "Go get Sîdh. Now." Thranduil commanded coldly. It gave him power.

Sîdh jogged out to the gate with Legolas in her arms. "Thranduil! You're back early! Did you forget something? Oh, I missed you so much! You'll never believe what I did today- Where are the kids?" Sîdh's glee turned into fear and panic.

"Sîdh…" Thranduil tried to hug Sîdh but she was too upset to do enjoy an embrace.

"Where are my children?"

"Listen…"

"THRANDUIL OROPHERION GREENLEAF, YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHERE MY CHILDREN!"

Thranduil snapped like a twig on he forest floor. "THEY'RE DEAD!" Thranduil roared and collapsed into a sobbing heap. "The'yre dead. Dead. My fault. I should've stayed awake."

"I don't understand Melethron."

"It's my fault. Bregol and Meril were whining endlessly, so we took a break. I dozed off and next thing I know two of my offspring are dead, and the other is dying telling how she loves me and you and Legolas." Thranduil sobbed as his gaze shifted to his son.

"Let's go inside." Sîdh advised as her voice wavered. "We'll tuck Leggy in and go to bed." It's going to be a long night."

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I know Sîdh stayed together pretty well but you just wait. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA *cough cough*. The first person tells me the translation in this story, they get to choose an idea for the story that will definitely be featured, OR, get a Drabble! in the story! ****If you review, you can put an idea in the review! Random numbers will be picked (9) and DEFINITELY be featured in the story! The winners WILL be announced! You will have until July 12, 2014.**


	7. Depression

**A/N: I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Please don't shoot me. This will be updated every week. I'm so sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Can we just agree that I don't own Lord of the Rings? This is embarrassing.**

Thranduil couldn't sleep. His kids were dead and it was his fault. His fault. It kept repeating through his mind for hours on end. Thankfully morning came. He didn't want to get out of bed, but he had funeral arrangements to make, and he had to let Elrond know of his present situation.

The day went through and Sîdh hadn't left her chambers. That was expected. It kept happening. Drink and food would be brought to her, but very little was touched. When Thranduil went to bed, Sîdh was crying still.

Thranduil took up writing about his days since he had no one to talk to.

_The funeral will be held in three days. Sîdh hasn't moved since I returned. I am deeply concerned. She can't pick herself up. I admit, I've had my share of breaking down and moping, but she's forgotten Legolas. How could you forget your child? He has been very temperamental lately. I hope everything solves itself._

_ I can't sleep, I can't eat, when will the nightmare end? I can't look at the swing, the books, the sticks and mud. It hurts._

Thranduil closed the leather bound book and attempted to sleep. He did.

On the dreaded morning, Thranduil got up and put on his black robe. He laid out Sîdh's dress and tried to get her out of bed. Reluctantly, the elleth got out of bed and proceeded to get ready.

Elrond had arrived with sympathy, and lots of wine. It was gone now. Elrond could no longer understand nor put up with the grief that lay over Greenwood. He left. He didn't stay for the entire funeral.

It was sad and long. The preacher who talked about Arn, Meril, and Bregol, could've been talking about every other elfling. Sîdh walked away in an outrage at the insensitive preacher. Thranduil sighed for the millionth time.

**A/N: Yeah, I know I'm awful at angst and sadness, but after chapter eight, YAYYYY!**


	8. Bye-Bye Baby

**A/N: Well this is going to get interesting! Also I'd like to thank the readers, favourites, follows, and reviews!**

Thranduil awoke late in the morning and snuggled in closer to Sîdh. She was gone. Thranduil assumed that she had gotten up today. He didn't now if it was the ninth hour or the tenth.

After sheets thrashing about in an effort to get comfortable, a piece of paper as found flying about. "What could that be?" Thranduil muttered to himself As he grabbed the paper. "Oh my, oh no. No. No! NO!"

_Dear Thranduil, _

_by the time you read this I've already departed to the Undying Lands. I love you, and that is why I've left. Whenever I see you or Legolas, I can only think of precious Arn, Meril, and Bregol. Now I've left, I think I can heal a little._

_I know you. You're thinking, 'She can't possibly love me if she left. What did I do wrong? What about Legolas?' I do love you. You did nothing wrong. As for Legolas, Thranduil Oropherion Greenleaf, you are more than capable of raising Legolas far better than I would've._

_I love you. I really do. I miss you already. Don't you ever forget that. I left because I love. Remember me,_

_ Sîdh_

Thranduil wept again. Soon he was joined by Legolas, his shrill cries piercing the sadness. _I must stay strong for Legolas. He is all I've got left. I must stay. _Thranduil thought. Thranduil hurried into the nursery. "You haven't had your morning meal, have you?" Crap. Thranduil dashed down to the kitchens.

"Good morning, your Highness. Would you and Her Majesty like some breakfast this morning?" Said an elderly elf.

"No thank you. Um... C-can I get some baby formula?" Thranduil asked going as red as a tomato.

"Of course you may! I'm guessing Her Majesty isn't feeling well?"

"No, she's very sick." Thranduil lied blatantly.

"It'll be ready before you can say Greenwood, your Highness.

"Thank you."

**A/N: Daddy Thranduil is nervous! Tell me what you think! **


	9. Inch by Inch

**A/N: Thanks for the ideas! Also, IMPORTANT LIFECHANGING QUESTION: SHOULD LEGGY CALL THRANDY FATHER/DAD/DADDY, OR ADA/ADAR.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Yay! Wait, what?**

Thranduil took a deep breath. Even after centuries of practice, the Elvenking still had great difficulty making public announcements. "It is with great sadness, I say that Queen Sîdh has sailed to the Undying Lands. She said that she loved the forest and all the beings in it. She felt it was time to move on." At that, Thranduil swished his cloak and exited the balcony.

"How is Legolas?" Thranduil wondered aloud. The wooden door pushed open. "Little leaf," he called out. The crib was empty. Panic set in. He couldn't lose Legolas. he was all he had. "I'm coming for you baby." Thranduil dashed into the hallway looking all over.

Only a few hallways away, a little elfling was learning a new means of transportation. Legolas was inching along the cold hallway. Giggling and squealing, he was rubbing the bottoms out of his robe. He reached a staircase. Whatever would he do?

Thranduil heard giggles. They sound young. Time to follow the sound. Thranduil bolted past paintings and sculptures. He needed to ask all the palace workers if they'd seen Legolas if he couldn't find him first. Thranduil ran down the steps not even noticing his baby right next to him, looking up expectantly. When Legolas realized his father wasn't going to pick him up, he screwed up his delicate face and gave a wail.

The Elvenking whipped around and saw his son crying. "There, there,ion nin. Don't cry. Shh, shh, shh. Don't cry. I got you now. You're fine. The wailing ceased.

"Now I'm going to have to get you a gate. And a new nanny." Thranduil hadn't learned about the last one. He merely assumed Sîdh had taken care of him. "Penneth, you need to learn how to walk soon. You'll wear the knees out of all of your clothes!

**A/N: Hayy. So, I'm considering updating these farther apart. I don't want to give sombody diabetes from all of this marshmallow fluff. Let me know what you think WITH A REVIEW. Also, there's a CONTEST coming up. See it in the next chapter for more details. BUH-BYE!**


	10. Step

**A/N: So, I found out about HIGHLIGHTER. YEAH AWESOME. WOOOOOOO! So, there's a competition. Yay! Enter with something ORIGINAL.**

**Contest: Get your own story! Review the fandom, theme, characters (and pairings!) and description. Add in if you want to correspond with me! I am willing to work with any pairing. Even if I hate it. I will write Dramione if I must. I pray I won't have to, but whatever.**

**Fandoms**

_**Harry Potter**_

_**Hetalia**_

_**Sherlock**_

_**Lord of the Rings**_

_**Dr. Who**_

_**Percy Jackson**_

_**Frozen**_

_**Beauty and the Beast (Disney)**_

_**Legend of the Guardians**_

_**Rise of the Guardians**_

**Leave a review to enter! It'll be narrowed down to ten choices, five choices, three choices, two choices, then the winner! Contest ends on August 12th!**

**Disclaimer: "You told us you weren't the were telling the truth!" **

It had been five years (a week and a half) since Legolas started crawling. On his time off, he tried to help Legolas take his first steps. One day in particular, Thranduil swept through the vast hallways of his palace to the nursery. "Good morning, my little green leaf." After being fed lunch, Legolas attempted to take his first steps.

Thranduil gently put his strong hands under Legolas' arms, propping him up. Legolas processed what he needed to do. One foot in front of the other, slowly resting on the ground. Only one hand. Thranduil slowly slid out his hand. Legolas started another step. Crash! Little Legolas on the cold floor.

Again. Again. Repeat. Repeat. Once more. Legolas was getting frustrated and huffy. "Just once more." Thranduil slid his hand away. Legolas took his first step. A bit wobbly,but soon he was waddling all over. Thranduil rejoiced. _If only Sîdh were here to see this. _A part of Thranduil sneered. He shook it out. This was supposed to be happy! Not sad. But why was he so blue?

**A/N: Sorry, but inspiration is rather slim right now. I'll be writing prompts soon. Should Legolas' nickname be Leggy or 'Las?**


	11. Ada, Read Me a Story

**A/N: So, I have completely run out of inspiration. I apologize to my fans (I've been reading your reviews, and I think all of you are too awesome to exist), but I want to write something else. After this, there will be one more chapter when I announce the contest winner, and if you give me enough reviews, I might put in a few more chapters! This is put a bit more into the future. Legolas is approximately five years old in human standards.**

**"**'Las, what did I tell you about leaving your toys on the floor?"

Legolas looked at his father, closed his eyes and put up his finger, reciting the reprimand in his best Thranduil impression "Legolas, you have nice toys that many elflings can't have. You should respect what toys you have by putting them away when you are finished with them. Next time, I'll give them to some orcs." Legolas opened his eyes and looked at his father. "How was that?"

Thranduil was gaping "Well, that was a good impression and that is exactly what I said. But now I must take your toys away.

"NOOOO, ADA! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! THEY BELONG TO ME! I PROMISE I WILL BE GOOD AND I WILL PUT THEM AWAY!" Legolas wailed in desperation.

"Well, 'Las, I guess it is too late for that. But so I can hold you to your promise, you will have no toys today. Not even your bow." Thranduil left before Legolas could have a reaction. Ten minutes later, some maids came with boxes and packed all the trinkets and toys in aforementioned boxes. Legolas normally would've asked them to spare him, being the melodramatic prince he was (you know what they say about apples and trees), but just lay on his bed, not comprehending what was happening to him.

At the evening meal, Legolas put on a professional face his father used and announced "Adar, I understand what I have done today was very wrong. I assure you it will not happen again. I now know how fortunate I am and I feel deeply guilted."

"Wow, 'Las, that was very convincing. Good job. But no, you will not get your toys for two hours before bed." Thranduil smirked. Ah, how he loved this whole parenting thing.

Later, when Thranduil tucked Legolas into bed, he opened a storybook. Normally, he would've told one from the book, but tonight he would make up his own. "Once upon a time, there was a young elfling. He had lots of toys to play with. One day, he went out for a picnic. When he settled down, he started playing with his horses and elves. When he packed up, he left his toys on the grass. He knew he would be coming back tomorrow." Thranduil paused and turned the page to look like he was actually reading from the book.

"However, the next morning, when the elfling awoke, he realized that it had rained last night!" Thranduil gasped to grab Legolas' attention. "The elfling ran to the forest where his toys were. Some of them had been dragged of by animals! Some of them were chewed up! His hand-painted horses were no longer painted! The elfling wept. He gathered his remaining things and brought them home.

"When he told his Ada, he was very upset." Legolas looked right at him "The elfling was punished. But his Ada told him that he would help repair the toys and the both of them could make new toys. The two of them had lots of fun making new ones. The little elfling had learned his lesson and took care of his belongings. The end." Thranduil shut the book. Legolas was fast asleep, a small tendril of hair covered his face. Thranduil tucked it back, turned out the light, and closed the door. Successes.

**A/N: Well, I'm rather proud. Again, deeply sorry for discontinuing. This isn't the end, know that. More stories to come, and don't forget the next chapter!**


End file.
